


Bittersüß - Changing Movements

by MeisterEule



Series: Bittersüß [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RP based, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, german version
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a GERMAN short ficton about an RP I'm having with a dear from tumblr!!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersüß - Changing Movements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts).



> Bitte, sei einfach nicht enttäuscht ;^; Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!!

Die Tür öffnete sich vor dem großen Skelett, mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat er den Nachtclub und atmete tief durch. Okay. Er musste das tun. Es war jetzt vier Tage her seitdem er Sans gesehen hatte. Seit ihrem Streit.  
Nur ein paar Monster drehten sich zu ihm herum, die angenehme, recht laute Musik erfüllte den Raum und das komplette Ambiente war gefüllt mir verschiedensten Monstern und Papyrus trat ein, magisch schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder.  
Sofort kam ein kleines Monster auf ihn zu, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und einen Schlafzimmerblick vom feinsten. 

„Willkommen Papyrus... was kann ich für dich tun?“, das Grinsen wurde süßer, aber es sorgte für keine Regung bei dem Größeren. 

„Ich will mit Grillby reden, ich find mich schon zurecht“, ohne ihr noch einen weiteren Blick zu wenden ließ er das Hasenmonster stehen und lief weiter.  
Sein Blick wanderte kurz durch den Raum, einerseits widerte es ihn an wie viel hier los war, andererseits wunderte es ihn nicht – es gab so viele Monster die einfach nur Spaß haben wollten und keine dauerhafte Beziehung. Im Nachhinein war er sich selbst nicht sicher ob er das für sich wollte. All die Zeit die er mit Sans verbracht hatte war der Grund gewesen, warum er Hoffnung gewonnen hatte, aber in den letzten vier Tagen war so viel kaputt gegangen zwischen ihnen.  
Papyrus hätte sich ihm nie öffnen dürfen. 

„Oh~ Papyrus!“, die Stimme des Inhabers holte ihn augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken, gemach kam er vor der Bar stehen und sah ihn ernst an. 

„Wo ist Sans?“ 

„Ach Papyrus... möchtest du etwas trinken? Wie wäre es mit etwas Honig?“, das Feuerelementar richtete ungeschickt die Brille in seinem Gesicht, stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Bar ab. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht lehnte er sich nach vorne. 

„Wo ist Sans?“, wiederholte das Skelett stumpf ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. 

„In seinem Zimmer, er bereiten sich auf seinen Dienst vor“, noch immer klang die Stimme so freundlich, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Die Ereignisse waren vier Tage her und er tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. 

„Wie viel?“

„Bitte?“, die Brille rutschte ihm etwas herunter, schnell richtete Grillby sie wieder und schaute seinen Gegenüber weiter hin an. 

„Wie viel kostet mich die Nacht mit ihm?“ 

Stille war die erste Antwort, ehe das Feuermonster leise Kichern musste. Mit einer ungeschickten Handbewegung griff er nach einem Zettel unter der Bar, zückte einen Stift aus seiner Westtasche und kritzelte Zahlen auf das Papier. 

„Hier... das ist der Preis für eine ganze Nacht nur mit dem Kleinen“, amüsiert beobachtete der Inhaber wie sich die Augenhöhlen für einen Augenblick weiteten. Nur ein kurzer Moment in dem er zögerte. 

„Gut. Wo ist sein Zimmer?“, ohne zu zögern griff Papyrus in die Tasche seines Hoodies, holte einen Beutel hervor. 

„Das dürfte genug sein.“

Nun war das Elementar für einen Augenblick sprachlos, ehe er sich ein düsteres Kichern verkneifen musste, mit einem feinen Grinsen auf den Lippen und er kam hinter der Bar hervor. 

„Ach... kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?“

 

Der kleine Körper zitterte, sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet als er noch immer an dem Oberteil seines Outfits zog. Wieso hatte er es überhaupt noch an? Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten würde es ihm eh wieder ausgezogen.  
Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, tief atmete er durch, dass die Person, das Monster, vor der Tür drei Mal klopfte konnte nur eins bedeuten. 

„Komm rein“, seine Stimme zitterte, er wagte es nicht sich herum zu drehen um einen Gast zu begrüßen. Wahrscheinlich war es eh jemand seiner Stammgäste. Wozu musste er sich dann noch die Mühe machen? Er hörte wie die Tür von innen verschlossen wurde – auch nichts außergewöhnliches.  
Als jedoch keine Reaktion kam stutzte Sans, er wollte sich von seinem Platz an seinem Spiegel erheben, aber das raschelnde Geräusch hinter ihm verunsicherte ihn, es war unheimlich. Plötzlich erfassten die Sterne in den dunklen Augenhöhlen einen Zettel, auf dem Boden vor ihm.  
Zögerlich beugte sich der Kleine etwas herunter, hob den Zettel auf und eine Welle an Verwirrung machte sich ihn ihm breit. 

'3 Versuche.' - Geschrieben in Grillby's Handschrift. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es angestrengt ehe er den Zettel verstanden hatte. Er sollte raten?  
Sein Chef war es auf jeden Fall nicht, selbst wenn er verrückt und beängstigend war, so etwas wäre nie seine Art gewesen... aber ihm fiel auch kein Monster ein, dass darauf kommen würde. 

„Aaron?“, Sans kam sich blöd vor. Keine Reaktion. 

Wieder ein neuer Zettel. 

'Nochmal.'

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schwieg das Skelett und atmete nochmals tief durch. Wer denn sonst noch? 

„Doggo?“, erneut keine Reaktion. Schon wieder falsch? 

'Einen Versuch hast du noch.'

Dieses Spiel war ihm unangenehm, er wollte sich so gerne herum drehen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Je nachdem welches Monster er dort hinter sich hatte würde er es mehr als nur bereuen. Gerade seitdem er dank Alphys wusste, dass er nur noch 1 HP besaß. 

„Jerry...?“, die Stimme wurde leiser, allein bei dem Gedanken daran erzitterte er stark. Das letzte Mal mit ihm war so unheimlich grausam gewesen.  
Wie Papyrus ihn gefunden hatte in diesem Raum... und er hatte sich gegen seinen eigenen Bruder entschieden. 

„Die Liste ist wohl länger, was?“, Sans' Augenhöhlen weiteten sich, er wollte sich umdrehen, aber die Hand auf seine Schulter hinderte ihn. 

„Dreh dich nicht um. Tu was ich dir sage, okay?“

„Papy ich-“

„Sans. Leg dich aufs Bett. Ich will mich nicht wiederholen, ja?“, die Hand von der Schulter seines Bruder lösend wartete er ab. Es tat weh. All die Monster mit denen er geschlafen hatte, weil er musste. Papyrus hätte ihn ausreden lassen sollen, er hätte ihn nicht wegschicken dürfen. Er bereute die letzten vier Tage so sehr.  
Mit zittrigen Beinen erhob sich der Jüngere von seinem Stuhl, lief herüber zu dem großen Bett, dass mit Samt bezogen war – in blau-schwarz. 

„Papy.... w-was hast du vor?“, die Seele in seinem Brustkorb fing an schneller zu schlagen, sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Bruder. 

„Zieh dich aus.“

„W-was? P-Papy!! Wir-“

„Sans... was habe ich vorher gesagt?“, der Blick war streng und er jagte dem Jüngeren einen kalten Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Noch stand er vor dem großen Bett, ein schwaches Nicken war seine Antwort ehe Sans sich langsam aus dem kurzen und knappen Outfit quälte und es achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, das Blau was sich auf seinen Wangenknochen bildete war unvermeidlich, selbst wenn gerade sein Bruder ihn schon so oft nackt gesehen hatte war es bei ihm immer wieder was besonderes. Allein wegen seiner Gefühle. 

„Sans, was hast du zum Spielen hier?“, die Frage verwirrte den Jüngeren sofort. 

„Was.. meinst du?“, das breite Grinsen in Papyrus' Gesicht ließ ihn wieder erschaudern, er wandte seinen Blick ab. 

„J-je nachdem... was du willst. In den Nachttischen sind ein paar Dinge“, noch immer wagte er es nicht aufzusehen, erst als er die Hand unter seinem Kinn spürte schaute er wieder hoch.  
Der Schlafzimmerblick und das Grinsen sorgten für einen warmen Schauer, die Sterne sahen verunsichert und ein wenig nervös in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der sich weiter herunter beugte bis sein Gesicht halt an der Stelle machte, an der eigentlich Sans' Ohr gewesen wäre. 

„Ich möchte dass du dich hinlegst und dich berührst... okay? Und halt dich nicht zurück, sonst gibt es ärgern, verstanden?“, die strenge und gleichzeitig hypnotisierende Stimme ließ den Jüngeren der Brüder wieder erzittern. Das Wimmern konnte er nicht zurückhalten, seine Stimme hatte ihn verlassen und wieder nickte er nur schwach.  
Wie schon die Nächte zuvor grabbelte das kleine Skelett auf das Bett, auf die weiche Matratze, auf die angenehm kühle Decke und legte sich auf die großen, schwarzen Kissen.  
Papyrus machte sich an dem ersten Nachttisch zu schaffen, seinen Kopf richtete er zu Sans, der für einen kurzen Moment wie ertappt wirkte, ehe er wegsah und nochmal tief durchatmete. Auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich selbst vor jemandem befrieden sollte... aber vor Papyrus war das alles.. so anders. 

Wie von alleine arbeitete seine Magie, an den Gedanken das es dieses Mal sein Bruder sein würde der ihm dabei zusehen würde - ihm zuhören würde – und formte sogleich die üblichen weiblichen Züge an seinem Becken, die Sterne in den dunklen Augenhöhlen formten sich zu kleinen Herzen.  
Seine rechte Hand ging auf eine kleine Entdeckungstour, machte einen kurzen Zwischenhalt an seinen Rippen, dank des Anderen kannte er die empfindlichen Stellen, ehe die Hand weiter herunter wanderte und gleich an den wohlgeformten Lippen anfing. Experimentell strichen zwei Finger dazwischen, die Nässe ließ ihn zusammen zucken und er gab ein Keuchen von sich, den Kopf legte er tiefer in die Kissen.  
Die unbändige Hitze breitete sich schnell in Sans' Knochen aus, ohne großartig noch zu warten drang er mit zwei Fingern in sich ein, erneut entwich ihm ein lautes Keuchen, seine Hüfte fing an sich wie von alleine zu bewegen. An einer Show sollte es nicht scheitern. In den letzten Wochen hatte er einiges dazu gelernt – so wohl von der Arbeit hier als auch von Papyrus. 

„Sans, schließ bitte die Augen“, der unerwartete Ausruf seines Namens ließ ihn zusammen zucken, ein wenig tiefer drangen die kühlen Finger in die Hitze ein, sogleich kam er der Bitte nach.  
Die Neugier und auch die Nervosität breitete sich zusätzlich zu der Hitze in ihm aus, das Gewicht des Älteren spürte er sofort, ebenso das leise Rascheln und er atmete stockend ein. 

„Drehst du dich um?“, mehr als diese gehauchten Worte und die tiefe Stimme brauchte es nicht damit er sofort der Bitte nachkam. Die Finger lösten sich aus ihm, mit etwas Aufwand drehte er sich herum, noch immer die Augen geschlossen.

„Papy?“

„Shh... ich hätte dir sagen sollen... ich hab viel Gold bezahlt um hier zu sein Sans. Also sei ein guter Junge, ja?“, mit diesen Worten ergriff er schnell die Handgelenke seines kleinen Bruders.  
Gezielt zog er ihn ein Stück weiter nach oben, mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er die Handgelenke dank zwei in Plüsch gehauchten Handschellen an das Gitter des Kopfes befestigt. 

„Papy wa-“, anfangen zu sprechen war ein Fehler, im nächsten Moment fühlte er etwas zwischen seinen Zähnen und die Augenhöhlen weiteten sich erschrocken. Geschickt wurde der Knebel an seinem Hinterkopf befestigt, zufrieden musterte Papyrus sein Werk und grinste den Kleineren breit an. 

„Tut mir leid... ich möchte dass du ganz still bist, okay? Enttäusch mich nicht Sans“, er konnte die Angst in den Augen des Jüngeren sehen, vorsichtig strich seine Hand über den Hinterkopf. Langsam wanderte sie weiter herunter, über die Wirbelsäule, ließ sich für jeden Wirbel extra Zeit und erntete ein starkes Zittern, die Herzen wurden kleiner und Sans drehte seinen Kopf weg, erneut nickte er schwach.  
An seinem Kreuzbein angekommen löste die Hand sich, lediglich ein Finger strich daran herunter, das wiederholte starke Zittern ließ ihn breiter Grinsen. Wie empfindlich er doch war. 

Der Finger wanderte weiter, vom Kreuzbein nach vorne, die Feuchtigkeit zwischen den geschwollenen Lippen sorgte bei dem Großen für einen heißen Schauer. Welch eine Auswirkung er auf den Kleinen hatte war doch faszinierend. 

„Sans... du bist ganz schön aufgeregt, oder?“, die Frage war rein rhetorisch, aber das eifrige Nicken war die beste Antwort die er je bekommen hatte.  
Anscheinend gefiel ihm die ganze Situation mehr als Papyrus es sich selbst vorgestellt hatte. 

„Ich will keinen einzigen Mucks hören, okay?“, der Größere wollte selbst nicht so lange warten. Seine Hände griffen kurz an Sans' Beckenknochen, er zog ihn auf die Knie, zitternd versuchte sich das kleine Skelett aufrecht zu halten, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er nicht das tun würde, was sein Bruder von ihm erwartete.  
Der heiße Atem an seiner Magie sorgte für ein starkes Zucken, tiefer vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff. Oh Gott. Das konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich tun oder?!

Die orange Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg hervor, zwischen den Zähnen des Älteren und leckte spielerisch über die Lippen, er spürte wie die Knochen des Jüngeren stark zitterten und spürte förmlich wie die Seele in seinem Brustkorb danach schrie, mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
Neckisch fuhr die Zunge auf und ab, mehrere Male, ehe sie in ihn eintauchte, das scharfe Einatmen seitens seines Bruders ließ er durchgehen als er den intensiven und angenehmen Geschmack vernahm.  
Gierig drückte sich ihm die Hüfte unabsichtlich entgegen, seine Knochen fingen an konstant zu zittern als er mit den Händen die Gitterstäbe am Kopfende ergriff und daran zog, um sich irgendwie die Geräusche zu verkneifen, die ihn so sehnsüchtig verlassen wollten. 

Die Zunge an seiner Magie ließ ihn schier verrückt werden, die Sicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und er spürte diese angenehme Hitze, die er immer mit seinem Bruder spürte. So schnell wie ihn kein anderes Monster jemals um den Verstand brachte.  
Papyrus musste dies bemerkt haben als er langsamer in seinem Tun wurde, widerwillig zog er sich zurück und leckte sich über die Zähne. 

„Stars Sans... wenn du wüsstest wie verdammt heiß du gerade bist“, der Angesprochene wagte es nicht nach hinten zu sehen. Erst recht nicht als er das Rascheln von Stoff hörte, im nächsten Augenblick konnte er etwas warmes, hartes an der Öffnung zwischen den blauen Lippen spüren. 

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig... der Gedanke daran, dass du dich so anderen Monstern hingegeben hast, macht mich verrückt! Du gehörst mir Sans, wir gehören einander. Vergiss das nicht, du bist der, der mir gezeigt hat wie wichtig es ist an dem festzuhalten was man liebt“, spielerisch strich seine Härte an dem kleinen Spalt vorbei, berührte beinah zaghaft die Perle ehe er wieder zurück zum Eingang wanderte. 

„Ich zeige dir jetzt wie sehr ich dich liebe...“, mit diesen Worten drängte sich der Größere mit einem Stoß in den Kleineren.  
Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend konnte Sans sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, das laute, durch den Knebel, gedämpfte Stöhnen verließ ihn automatisch, der Griff am Kopf des Bettes wurde noch fester als sein Bruder einen starken Rhythmus anfing und gnadenlos zustieß. 

„Sans... shit, du fühlst dich so gut an“, das Raunen an seinem Kopf ließ ihn nur wieder laut aufwimmern, verzweifelt versuchte sich das kleine Monster gegen ihn zu bewegen, den Stößen entgegen zu kommen. Das würde er nicht lange aushalten.  
Immer und immer wieder drängte sich Papyrus tief in ihn, mit harten und kurzen Stößen, die Hände an Sans' Hüfte festhaltend, als wäre es seine Lebenslinie. 

„Sagte ich nicht du sollst leise sein?“, die Stöße wurden langsamer, mit mehr Druck drängte er sich in die enge Hitze, ein heißer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er keuchte schwer.  
Zitternd drehte der Jüngere den Kopf zur Seite, die Herzen in den Augenhöhlen sahen ihn verzweifelt und verlangend an, Tränen liefen über die blauen Wangenknochen, dank des Knebels lief ein feiner Speichelfaden an seiner rechten Wange, den Unterkiefer entlang. 

„Du spielst nicht mit fairen Mitteln“, ohne noch weiter zu überlegen fing er wieder an sich schnell zu bewegen, ehe unregelmäßig, aber der Rhythmus reichte schon um seinen Bruder wieder um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Voll von seiner Lust überfallen ließ er den Kopf wieder hängen, genoss die so ungewöhnliche und harte Vorgehensweise. Normalerweise war Papyrus nicht der gewesen, der ihn damit quälte, aber es gefiel ihm. Unheimlich gut. 

„Sans... komm für mich, tust du mir den Gefallen?“, seine rechte Hand löste sich von Sans' Becken, sie wanderte nach vorne um mit dem empfindlich Nervenbündel zu spielen und es mit zwei Fingern zu massieren. 

Darum musste er ihn nicht bitten. 

Das laute Stöhnen wurde wieder in dem Knebel erstickt als er die Welle an Euphorie und Lust spürte die ihn überrollte, er sich fest an das Bett klammerte und die Hüfte eng an seinen Bruder drückte. Die Enge um Papyrus verkrampfte sich um ihn herum, mit Mühe hielt er kurz inne ehe er weiter, gnadenlos, zustieß um Sans durch seinen Orgasmus zu führen. Die kläglichen Laute die ihn verließen , durch die Überstimulation, ließ ihn Sterne sehen. 

Die Bewegungen wurden allmählich wieder langsamer, die Hand wanderte wieder die Wirbelsäule hinauf, er spürte wie der Jüngere stark unter ihm erzitterte, noch immer war er nicht gänzlich von seinem Höhepunkt herunter gekommen. 

„Ich liebe dich Sans“, jedes einzelne Wort wurde von einem starken Stoß begleitet, jedes Mal kommentiert mit einem Wimmern seitens des kleineren Monsters.  
Das würde er nicht die ganze Nacht durchhalten...

 

**TBC**

 


End file.
